


a day of tiktok and kisses

by silvereiaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AruAni, Aruani Week, Best Friends, Blushing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Metafiction, Nerd Armin Arlert, Omake, POV Annie Leonhart, Romance, TikTok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, annie in denial, annie is not good with her feelings, armin is a dork, fluff and a bit of angst?, mutual pining kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereiaa/pseuds/silvereiaa
Summary: It was an extremely ordinary day for Annie Leonhart to scroll on Tiktok when she thought of a very bizarre idea.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	a day of tiktok and kisses

Annie was trying her best to sit still inside her bedroom, her third mug of chocolate milk and phone staring tauntingly back at her from the small coffee table infront. Minutes, hours have passed but her bestfriend still hasn’t replied to her text which she had sent 3 hours earlier.

_What’s keeping him so long to reply? Should she just take back her invitation on coming over? It’s just Armin. He’ll probably won’t mind….but still why hasn’t he replied? Not even a single ‘’yeah’’ or ‘’sure’’. But it’s odd though if not always most of the time he would immediately respond to her texts and calls. She’s getting antsier with every second passed._

Her hands started fidgeting on the hem of her old shirt, tempting her to pick up her phone for the 10th time in the last hour. Well, this wouldn’t have been the case if she just didn’t went on Tiktok earlier this morning.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating her breakfast and taking a warm shower, Annie went to sit and open her phone, absently checking if there were any new content on her current favorite app, Tiktok. Annie wouldn’t want to call herself famous on the app but clearly enough anyone who were using Tiktok would say she had a decent amount of followers for a newbie. It started as silly pastime then after a while she would find herself engrossed on her phone for hours, watching a bunch of videos that eventually Armin even called her out for being obsessed with the app. She wouldn’t blame him though. He was always a victim in her videos.

That morning she checked her account and to her surprise there were a bunch of comments on her recent video with Mikasa playing a prank on Armin. There were comments saying how he was so adoringly clueless on what was happening or how he was so cute that he only frowned in surrender after being tricked. These comments were not much of a surprise. Most of her followers actually liked Armin which is why he kept on dragging him on her videos. However, what really caught Annie’s attention were the huge number of replies saying‘Annie pls try the I kissed my bestfriend challenge with Armin!’ and ‘Wouldn’t be it be cute if Annie and Armin did the I kissed my bestfriend challenge?’

Annie felt her body froze for an entire minute. She was shocked. Not once could she remember of having thoughts of _kissing_ Armin…well not that she can remember recently.

But still kissing her _own bestfriend_? People would actually suggest this to her? This is really an actual challenge? Well, obviously it’s Tiktok. Everybody will almost do anything for good quality content.

She continued scrolling on the comments section. She was stunned with the majority of the replies wanting her to do this challenge with Armin. Armin freaking Arlert. Her bestfriend for 6 years! This is crazy, she wouldn’t do this to him without his consent. Wait. Without his consent? No way. Is she actually thinking about the prospect of doing this challenge with him as long as he agrees?

“Annie, you’re delusional.” She muttered frustratingly to herself, trying to push down that small part of herself who wants to do this challenge.

That doesn’t mean if her followers want her to do something she would always comply. Plus both she and Armin would come to an agreement not to risk their friendship just for petty entertainment.

She certainly cannot do this challenge with Armin. She took a deep breath and slammed her phone shut.

Five minutes after, Annie found herself _inviting_ Armin to come over.

“I texted him….” She mumbled dubiously, hands shaking.

Her heart was pounding so fast. “What the hell, am I really doing this for real?”  
It seems like she underestimated that small part of herself that desired this to happen. In fact, a huge part of herself was actually anticipating to do this with her bestfriend.

She felt her cheeks heat up. For the last minutes, she’s struggling to erase thoughts of Armin’s lips on hers. She can’t grasp the fact that somehow inside of her she was actually wishing to have a taste of him. Now, all she could think of is how would his lips feel like. Most likely, it’ll be soft. How would it taste though? Mint? He did bought that new minty toothpaste last week or probably it tastes like sugar and cinnamons just like his favorite pastries, he always liked eating those.  
_Don’t._ Stop thinking about those _damn_ lips.

Annie groaned loudly, head on her sweating palms. What happened to this idea being a petty entertainment? No. This was no petty challenge. This is real and Annie Leonhart is totally screwed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Annie, you there? ‘’ Armin’s voice called out from the door.

Annie stood up startled. Her pulse was roaring loudly in her ears as she struggled to walk to her bedroom door.

When she hesitated to open it, Armin’s voice, now worry lacing on its tone came from behind once again.

“I-I’m sorry if I got you worried. Been really busy helping out grandpa on the garage and I came here as soon as I saw your text.”

Another second flew by. Then, she swallowed the lump on her throat before finally opening up the door.

“It’s fine. I actually fell asleep again and I just woke up. ‘’ She lied, hastily raking her eyes on his disheveled state.

“Oh..” His eyes averted her gaze. A small blush crept on his cheeks. She groaned internally. _Why does he have to be adorable right now?_

In silence, they went back inside her room and sat on the sofa. Annie didn’t know what to do next. Her head was still pounding so loudly that it only made the few minutes of silence more tense.

She sighed. _Really, Annie?_ It’s just a _small_ kiss. _Don’t get so worked up._ It’ll only make things worse. Besides, it’s not if you disliked the idea so much.

“Here.” She grabbed two consoles underneath the table in front and tossed one to Armin who was eyeing her weirdly. She didn’t mind him. He probably knows something is up and the last thing Annie wants is him knowing about this plan of hers.

“If I win this game, you would do a Tiktok challenge with me.” She turned to smile mischievously at him seemingly confident she’ll win.There’s no backing out now and I’m going to kiss this not-so stupid blonde dork.

Surprisingly, Armin didn’t back down as well. “Fine and if I win I won’t do any more of these hideous videos with you. Do we have a deal, Leonhart?” There was an impish glint on his blue eyes, one that indicated Annie should not take him lightly despite of his gentle demeanor.

It didn’t take too long for the game to end when Armin’s player was finally shot by Annie’s in surprise. She couldn’t help but leap on the couch while he was left pouting in annoyance. She noticed this and immediately stopped. There is those freaking lips again. Can’t this guy spare me some decency even just for a few minutes? Finally admitting defeat, Armin looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “So wanna tell me how’s this video gonna work?”

“Uh..” She broke off, trying to sound like with her usual confidence. “I prefer not to tell. Just trust me on this.”

“I just don’t want to be tricked again, Annie.” He sighed. “Promise me, no more pranks.” He frowned in his dorky way with his messy hair and rumpled clothes he only looked more endearing to her.

His voice tugged at her heartstrings. She couldn’t stop herself and so she inched closely to him slowly, deliberately playing with his long slender fingers below hers.

“Yes, I promise you no more pranks.” She whispered, more softly than intended. His gaze searched hers for a long time, the sudden intensity of it sent shivers down her spine. She wasn’t sure if somehow Armin was trying to tell her something. However, one thing was now clear to her. She wanted to kiss him badly. Not only because of the challenge but more on because she wanted to. Heck, she didn’t know she’d been wanting this for quite some time. She was sure this would affect her relationship with Armin from now on but Annie decided to take the risk. A risk she would take if that would mean she at the very least can show her real affection towards Armin. Her feelings are too jumbled up to analyze right now. That would be a different problem to solve later. For now, all she wants to do is to seal her lips with his.

In an instant her phone was propped in front as she began recording.

Beside her Armin moved closer, until their thighs were touching, waiting for her to take the lead. Instinctively, she leaned into him.

Her heart rigorously pumped inside of her. Being with him suddenly brought a different kind of rush. Not that kind where you’re nervous before anticipating a sudden fall the same way you feel when riding on a rollercoaster rather a exhilarating rush of getting your breath again after being underwater for a long time.

“Um..Annie?” His voice hesitant but gentle enough that she could tell he was confused. She could feel his eyes on her, wondering what’s taking her so long to make a move.

Still, she didn’t face him.

“Mm?” “Are you scared, Armin?” She attempted to tease him half-heartedly.

“Well..um..you’re not doing anything for the past minute. It’s getting really weird. Not that I think you’re weird. I mean—“ He rambled on his words as he fidgeted on his seat. “Uh...are we just supposed to do sit still here? Is thi—‘’ Before he was able to finish his sentence, Annie abruptly turned towards him and crashed her lips with his.

The concept of time seemed to stop as she placed her lips on his. What seemed to be a second actually felt like longer than that and what seemed to be just a peck, barely a whisper of touch was actually an enduring one. Both of them were frozen on their seats. Neither moving with their breaths on hold.

His lips felt and tasted nothing like she expected. It was a caress like the feeling of a feather on one’s cheek. He tasted like sugar and salt in perfect balance, of gentle smiles and soothing words. He tasted like him, her _beautiful_ Armin, who she could not ever live without. She leaned in to his warmth as a flurry of happy emotions tingled on her stomach and eventually she couldn’t help but smile with such bliss.

Though she didn’t want the kiss to end, she had to pull away before he could even have the chance to shove her away from him. She knew that what she did could potentially make him disappointed and angry at her.

However, as soon as her lips left his before she could even catch her breath and without wasting a single second, he grabbed her neck and kissed her again. This time, the kiss wasn’t sweet at all. Armin kissed her as if he won’t ever get the chance to taste her again. He pulled her closer, breaths mingling together as he deepened the kiss between them. Armin didn’t know if what he was doing was right, if he was too ardent or if he was too languorous and yet he didn’t have the luxury to worry about anything because the sensation of her small tender lips was all he could ever think about. His mind was hazy with pleasure. All his tongue had ever yearned was to graze her snarky yet delicate mouth. He wanted to kiss her with all of his heart, to open himself more to her and to finally let her know that despite of all these years he can’t still get _enough_ of her.

“Isn’t it too early for chocolates?” He mumbled in between breaths, catching a faint taste of sweetness on her mouth.

She laughed against him. That ever pleasant sound he always liked to hear from her. “You know me enough to know the answer, Arlert.” And after that she caught his lips again, completely silencing him.

Annie’s hands went to his smooth hair, pulling and ruffling it more as their tongues clashed in constant motion. All she could feel inside was the rigorous flow of her blood similar to that of a wave in the high afternoon as her head continued running in an endless speed. Every overwhelming emotion was on her but she didn’t mind any of it not when she has Armin kissing her intensely and desperately.

They didn’t separate from each other for a long time. Neither of the two willing to break their closeness. Drinking at every sense of desire and warmth after years of being unaware of their mutual longing to touch the other. Who would’ve thought that all it took was a simple Tiktok challenge?

Finally, Armin pulled away first. He leaned on her forehead, attempting to hide the embarrassment creeping on his face after composing himself to what he had done. “T-That was…..”

“Great?” Annie spoke still a little breathless, her hands still holding his slight but sturdy frame. “Don’t even try to _deny_ it, Armin.”

He gazed at her lovely gray eyes, twinkling. “Well, I wasn’t planning to.”

She didn’t reply and only gave him a quick peck on the lips. He turned a bit more redder on her response.

“So...about that challenge?”

“The _what_?” She furrowed her eyebrows. For an instant there she didn’t know what he was talking about but then the thought dawned at her. “ _Oh_.”

She totally forgot about the whole reason she had this unexpected kissing session with him in the first place.

She quickly took her phone and turned it off. Who cares about making that video? All along it was never about that ‘I kissed my bestfriend’ challenge for likes. It was practically a very lame excuse for her to have a reason to kiss him. _Well, it turned out to be all you ever needed was a normal day to scroll on Tiktok._

“Nah, forget it. I’d rather stay here and cuddle.” She smiled as he took him by the arms and nuzzled herself warm.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE HELL I FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST EVER AO3 FIC AND FIRST EVER FLUFF I CAN’T IM JUST REALLY SAPPY
> 
> ok calm tf down, basically annie leonhart here is sappy (like me) and i just love soft boy armin sm. my usual self being head over heels over soft boys. 
> 
> TAKE NOTE THAT THIS FICTION WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED IF I ONLY SPARED MYSELF FROM ALL THE ARUANI FANARTS. IT’S ALWAYS THE FREAKING FANARTS HUHUHU AND NOW I SHIP THEM IN AOT. i luv them <3 anyways hope yall enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed laughing at myself while writing this. lovelots. <3
> 
> UPDATE: ARUANI CANON *SCREAMS**THRASHES**CRIES** FR I NEVER THOUGHT ISAYAMA WOULD ACTUALLY LISTEN TO MY PLEAS BUT HE DID??? i love aruani sm im gonna combust anyways new aruani fic soooooooon


End file.
